


A Thing of Beauty is a Boy Forever

by hunted



Series: Original Works [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Anonymous Sex, Bears, Begging, Cock Slut, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Grindr, Hotel Sex, M/M, Massage, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Ownership, Painful Sex, Painplay, Penetration (Front Hole Sex), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Showers, Size Difference, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, because it turns them on, i am NOT into that stuff, just emphasising the age gap between a bear and his twink, not really but they roleplay as if it's painful, not to the extent of infant or adolescent age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: The motel was cheap but clean, the walls plain and undecorated, their room dimly lit by a warm ceiling light. Outside, the sky was black. The mattress creaked, wooden frame groaning, bedposts hitting against the wall....A trans man roleplays with two cis gay men. One of the men is his boyfriend, the other is a stranger.No feminising language is used for his anatomy. The author is FTM.He is post-top surgery and has had a hysterectomy. I have used the terms "hole" and "folds" for his genitals. The sex is obviously consensual, but the story does feature reluctance roleplay. Everything is tagged, and you can find more information/further warnings/sexual resources in the notes. Title is a misquote of Endymion by John Keats, c. 1818. I have no shame....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Original Works [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	A Thing of Beauty is a Boy Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The trans man is safe with the two cis men in this story, and the rape/cuckold roleplay is consensual. But please consider the tags closely before you read this story, as I wouldn't want you to become triggered. Everybody's gender dysphoria is different, so if you're a transgender reader, be aware that this story features a trans man being penetrated without a condom, and that threats of pregnancy are part of his kink.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I have emphasised the trans man's youth as part of the fetish scene, but I do not infantilise his whole personality. I am aware of the fetishisation of trans men on AO3, and have written a [guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404) on the subject, so rest assured that my characterisation of the trans protagonist is complex and meaningful. Ain't nothing wrong with young trans guys, which is why I write 'em, but I'm not into that pseudo-underage FTM stuff. Hence why I distinguish roleplay from the character's actual adult personality.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> If you ever explore BDSM with your partner(s), you must do so safely, and follow [rules](http://bdsmwiki.info/BDSM_101) that protect all participants. I do not condone rape, sexual assault, or unsafe exploration of kinks. Daddy kink is not an endorsement of incest. Not all trans men are comfortable with being penetrated. If there are any spelling/grammatical mistakes, please ignore them. People with rough sexual fantasies do not actually want to be raped or otherwise assaulted. As an example, please see [this article](https://metro.co.uk/2017/11/29/why-do-half-of-women-have-fantasies-about-being-raped-7099630/), addressing the experiences of women with rape fantasies.

The motel was cheap but clean, the walls plain and undecorated, their room dimly lit by a warm ceiling light. Outside, the sky was black. The mattress creaked, wooden frame groaning, bedposts hitting against the wall.

Alex’s cheek was pressed into the pillow, his cheeks flushed, his lashes dipping down low over his eyes as he tried to muffle his groans. He twisted handfuls of the pillowcase between his fingers, wrists aching, thighs and shoulders quivering as he knelt with his ass in the air. His knees dented the mattress. Behind him, hands on his hips, was a much older man. He fucked the boy furiously, skin slapping, balls swinging, an excited smile lighting up his eyes as he delighted in his conquest.

“You fucking love it,” he breathed, “You love my dick inside you.”

Alex whimpered, not replying. 

In the corner of the room, watching the show from an armchair, sat Samuel. He had smokey grey hair streaked through with white, and a thick beard that cupped the shape of his jaw. He was jerking off, slowly fisting his sizable cock, bare chest and belly blanketed by tight curls of grey hair. He had taken care of himself past his middle age, body lean and whip-thin, gaze steady as he watched his boy being fucked.

The two older men may have been dominating Alex in this room, but it was obvious where the balance of power lay. The pair were captivated by him. Hungry for his every groan, ravenous for his pleasure, salivating in anticipation of a most intimate destruction. Alex had a closely-shaved head and a pert, smooth body, beseeching brown eyes looking over at Samuel as if he was begging for it to stop, when they all knew that safewords and limits were firmly in place. He was gorgeous. His legs were parted, his thighs slender, hips narrow and androgynous. His chest was flat, scars stretching from his armpits toward his sternum, hidden as he huddled down against the mattress in a hopeless attempt to escape the onslaught of pain and pleasure that was being forced onto- _into-_ him. The crevice of his ass, smooth and shaven, curled down toward a stretch of flesh that was flat where other men displayed the full weight of a cock. He was slick and glistening, and Samuel could see where the stranger’s cock penetrated his young boyfriend, darker skin sliding in and out of tight folds. Wet sounds hit the air, squelching and smacking, the engorged tip of the man’s cock slamming deep inside Alex’s body.

Alex and Samuel didn’t even know this guy’s name. They’d screened him through Grindr. He was discrete, had fucked trans guys before, and had a good reputation as an open-minded lover. He had a big belly and a dark beard, hair receding from the crown of his head, the backs of his hands furred as he tugged Alex back onto his relentless thrusts. His screen name had been MachoSir, but he'd said Alex could just call him _daddy._

“Fuck him harder,” Samuel murmured.

Alex gasped in surprise, not expecting Samuel’s command. The man did as he was told, as eagerly as was expected, lips curling in a snarling grin as he pounded the boy harder. A whining moan punched from Alex’s chest, bursting from him helplessly. He gripped the pillow tighter, wailing.

“Take it, slut,” the man grunted, “Take this cock in your hole.”

Samuel hummed appreciatively. “He does love it.”

“Fucking whore.” The man raised his hand in a fluid motion, and brought it down just as fast. His palm connected with Alex’s ass in a brutal slap, the sound cracking through the air viciously. Alex cried out and instinctually tried to flinch away, but the man held him still, fingers digging into already-bruised hips.

“Don’t run away now, boy,” the man hissed, “You’ll take my cock, and you,“ he slapped Alex again, “will,” and again, “enjoy,” and one final time, “it.”

Alex sobbed, his ass tingling painfully. When he didn't reply, Samuel told him in a cold, threatening voice, “Treat your daddy with respect, boy."

“I’m sorry, d- daddy," Alex sniffed, crying prettily, "Daddy, I- ah…!”

“That’s much better,” Samuel praised him, “Wouldn’t want to be spanked more, would you?”

“N- No, daddy- ah, ah, _ah,”_

“Then be good. Take your new daddy’s cock.”

“But it hurts,” Alex whimpered, leaning into the sweet, pleading submissiveness he fantasised so readily about, delighting in his own youth and attractiveness, “Daddy, it- it hurts!”

“It’s supposed to hurt for a while, boy,” Samuel explained dryly, mouth quirking into a smile as he observed Alex’s wild enjoyment of this kink scene, “You’ll adjust.”

“But, daddy-”

“Stop talking.”

“Daddy,” Alex begged as he inched off the bed, trying to get up and flee, “Daddy please!”

“Shut up,” the man growled. He slapped his hand down onto Alex’s back, palm between his shoulder blades, pinning him to the bed. He doubled down, renewing his efforts to utterly destroy Alex’s wet hole, pummelling that young body with his rigid cock. Alex yelled, writhing in an attempt to escape.

“Ow! Daddy, that hurts!”

“Shut up,” the stranger told him again, words edged with breathlessness as he continued bucking his hips, “You got daddy issues, little boy? Huh? You like this? Taking your daddy’s cock? Taking daddy’s cock in your little hole?”

Alex moaned, shaking his head. Both of the older men smiled, exchanging a brief look as they noted the younger man’s enjoyment of that filthy fantasy. They were all stable fucking individuals, okay. They all had jobs and social lives and families. Samuel and Alex had been together for years. They weren't perverts, they were just sexually enlightened. Everything they did was safe. Extreme, intense, humiliating, wonderful, occasionally confronting, and highly specific- but safe. In the company of his loving partner and consenting men, Alex could be as slutty, helpless, and submissive as he wanted. And that was the ultimate freedom. Gone were the days where he held his tongue, pretending to enjoy things that he hated, wearing dresses and fucking straight guys. He wore jeans, now, and flannel shirts. He shaved his head close to the scalp, wore a single long earring, walked proudly through the world as a man who had chosen his own path. He fucked men with that same pride. And he was fucked, by them, as that same unflinchingly proud man. He owned his body. He loved his body. And Samuel loved it, too.

“God, you feel so good,” the man grunted, the heel of his palm pressing painfully against Alex's spine, “You filthy slut.”

“Daddy, no, daddy- please,” Alex pleaded, "I can't- _ow!_ It hurts!"

“Yeah, you love it, you love it."

Alex shook his head, but didn't argue any further, falling into the role of a voiceless victim, so delectable in its unspoken significance. Submitting with his ass in the air, letting himself be fucked. For a long while, the only sounds were the gasps and grunts of sex, the noises of wet skin, and the creaking of the bed. Alex held onto the pillow and tried not to come. Arousal was roiling in his gut, making him tremble. The sensation of a stranger's cock pumping in and out of him, slick and thick and long, was overwhelming. He could feel come dripping down the fragile skin of his inner thighs. He felt used. Filthy. Amazing.

Eventually, he heard the man behind him give a low laugh. A sly chuckle, heavy with intent.

"You like this, old man? Me fucking your boy?"

Alex inhaled sharply. Clearly, they were moving onto the next stage of the roleplay. When he glanced over at Samuel, he saw his lover's cheeks flush, the motions of his hand hastening. Alex, open-mouthed and with spit-slick lips, panted helplessly, staring over at his older boyfriend like he wanted to be rescued, like he was being claimed against his will.

"You see this? My cock, deep in your boy's hole. How does that feel?"

Samuel sunk his teeth into his lip, dragging the pad of his thumb over the head of his leaking cock. Alex whimpered, knowing what Samuel wanted, knowing what turned his lover on.

"Daddy..." Alex whispered, "Daddy, he's fucking me, he's fucking my hole..."

Samuel's gaze became hooded, lids dipping down as he was struck by the eroticism of it all. Alex released one hand's white knuckled grip on the pillowcase, palm skidding across the sheets to reach desperately towards Samuel, fingers extended in a pleading gesture. His head was lolling from the force of being fucked, and he let hot tears bead against his lashes, smearing moisture against the pillow.

"Daddy," he cried, lips tightening into a sob, "Please make him stop...!"

Samuel jerked off harder, his grip tightening. The man slapped Alex's ass hard, and the boy yelled in protest. The bed sounded like it was going to fucking break at this rate. The man retrieved a silken gag from where it had been laying in wait atop the sheets, and leaned suddenly forward. Alex struggled as the gag was drawn between his teeth and knotted against the nape of his neck.

"Daddy, help m- Mmmf! Mm! Mm!"

The man slapped him hard, palm colliding with the side of his face. "Shut the fuck up, you stupid whore. I'm gonna fuck you in front of your precious daddy and there's nothing you can do about it."

Alex sobbed through the gag, wails muffled, pressed down into the mattress and fucked hard. He gazed pitifully over at Samuel, still crying, delighting in the image he was presenting to his lover. Helpless. Punished. Innocent. He knew how aroused this was making Samuel, and that turned him on. He loved being treated this way, loved knowing that he could tap the man's arm and stop this whenever he liked. They'd discussed this, rehearsed this, perfected this. He could be hurt as much as he wanted to be.

"You like watching me rape your little boy's hole, huh?"

Samuel nodded. "Yeah."

"One dick just isn't enough for him, is it? Filthy slut needs to be fucked by every man he meets."

"Yeah," Samuel replied, eyes sparkling with excitement, "Yeah."

Alex sobbed. He received a slap for his trouble. He could feel himself getting slicker and hotter, his hole leaking juices thicker than it ever had before. The man fucking him laughed cruelly.

"You like being raped, you slut? Huh? You like this?"

Alex shook his head, and was hit again.

"Yeah, you do love it, don't fucking lie to me. You feel this? You feel it?" He slowed his thrusts, dragging his cock deliberately against the walls of Alex's hole, making the boy quiver and whimper, shaking as he tried to hold back his orgasm. "You do feel it, you whore. So wet for me. So wet to be raped. You watching this, old man? You watching how filthy your boy is? Bet he wants me to come inside him. Fill him up. Get him pregnant."

Alex shook his head more wildly now, bucking in a furious attempt to escape. He was pinned down, and the man's thrusts sped up, skin slapping violently once more, a climax soon to arrive.

"You watching, huh? You watching me fuck your boy? You like seeing your boy be raped in front of you?" The demands were directed towards Samuel, as if Alex wasn't even worth attention. "You do love it. You're fucking sick. You're disgusting. You love this."

"Fuck- Yeah, yeah, fuck him, ruin him," Samuel breathed, "Rape his wet hole,"

"Mm! Mmf!"

"Shut the fuck up, kid. You hear what your old man said? Your daddy loves it. Loves seeing you be raped. I'm your _new_ daddy, boy. I'm your daddy. Daddy's gonna come inside you."

"Mm- _Mmmf!"_

Alex struggled as fiercely as he could, shoulders lifting up off the mattress, jerking around in a panicked flurry, trying to escape. But the thrusts came faster and faster and faster, and he could hear Samuel's moans getting louder and louder, and the man behind him was starting to come, and-

"Fuck!"

The stranger came inside him.

Alex came too, hips jerking sporadically, his voice tapering off into a warbling yell, sparks erupting in his eyes, heat exploding behind his temples. The man's cock pulsed inside him, come flooding his body, spurting hot and deep. When he pulled out, a string of white hung from Alex's folds. Samuel jumped up from the armchair, striding over to the bed, shoving inside Alex. With a moan, he came inside the boy too, his come mixing with the stranger's, Alex gasping against the gag as he was filled to the brim.

When he glanced over his shoulder, bleary-eyed and high on the thrill of it all, his daddy was craning his face toward the ceiling, mouth wide open as he orgasmed. The stranger was pressing his face against Samuel's neck, eyes closed in bliss. 

Alex smiled groggily, collapsing down onto the bed.

***

The stranger kissed Alex one last time before he left, tucking his cock back into his pants and shaking Samuel's hand. His eyes crinkled when he smiled, genuine affection softening his face, and Alex knew he would be their lover into the future. But for now, a sense of anonymity was his preference. Alex was fine with that.

He and Samuel showered together, stripping down in profound silence, laughing and chatting a little, their relationship beyond small talk at this point. Beneath the steady stream, Alex leaned backward into Samuel's arms, the older man's chest hair soft against his bare back. He felt the water wash away slickness from between his legs, and he swirled his fingers lazily in an effort to clean himself. Samuel kissed his cheek, his shoulder, his neck, the shell of his ear.

"I love you," Samuel told him, gruff voice heartbreakingly honest. Alex smiled, shrouded in steam and safe in his partner's arms.

"I love you, too," he whispered, "Tonight was so good."

"You're not too sore?"

"No."

"We didn't hurt you?"

"No," Alex replied calmly, grinning, knowing that these questions were necessary after a hard scene. Samuel needed to know they hadn't taken it too far. Despite all the precautions, despite all the safewords and the rules, Samuel loved him and needed to know he had been left intact. Samuel's arms wound tighter around Alex's body, his beard scratching pleasantly against Alex's cheek.

"My gorgeous man," Samuel told him faithfully, "My beautiful, beautiful man."

Alex chuckled. "Right back at you."

After they'd finished showering, they went to bed, the motel mattress cheap but not too uncomfortable. Alex lay on his chest, eyes closed, hands folded beneath his forehead, body melting into the mattress as he became more and more sleepy. Samuel uncapped a bottle of scented massage oil, rubbing his hands over Alex's punished body, fingers soothing the pink marks where his ass had been smacked.

"Wonder what the receptionist will say tomorrow," Alex mumbled.

Samuel laughed. "Probably the same thing she did last time. Poor girl."

"Mm," Alex hummed, grinning, "Maybe we should go someplace else."

"Spread the noise complaints across the city?"

"That's the least we can do, right?"

"I suppose." Samuel slid his hands over the small of Alex's back, dragging his thumbs over a visible spine, pressing against tired muscles. "Can we talk about something?"

"That sounds worrying."

"Not really. I just..." Samuel massaged him in silence for a while, mulling it over. Alex lay still and let him choose his words. There was no rush, between them. That was the thing about exploring extreme kinks. You had to have a healthy emotional dynamic, or you just couldn't do anything healthily.

"How would you feel about... topping me?"

Alex blinked his eyes open, surprised by the request. When he didn't reply, Samuel kept speaking, heavy voice threaded through with a hint of anxiety.

"I know that we've never done that, and you love me fucking you, but- I haven't been topped since I was in my twenties, and I... I miss it. Sometimes. It's not that I don't love sex with you, I absolutely adore fucking you, I just-"

Alex laughed, lifting up off the bed, twisting around with his weight on one elbow so that he could smile at Samuel.

"Baby," he said gently, "I'd love to try that."

Samuel's face collapsed into a relieved grin. Alex remarked, privately, on how beautiful his boyfriend looked. Lit by the dim warmth of the bedside lamp, a wave of white hair curled down his forehead, skin still damp from their shower. He was graceful in his old age, and adoring beyond any expectations Alex had ever held.

When they kissed, he tasted true happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> For a cis bottom's perspective of being dominated by trans men, see [this article](https://www.advocate.com/sexy-beast/2018/8/08/16-things-i-learned-having-sex-trans-men). For fiction involving dominant trans men, see [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667837), and others in this series. That aside, I hope you enjoyed reading!! Please leave a comment and say hello ^v^


End file.
